


Taking Flight

by StrawbaerryJay



Category: Durarara!!, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Also known as the crossover no one asked for, Idk what's up with this tbh, Izaya has wings, M/M, i just had the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawbaerryJay/pseuds/StrawbaerryJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya escaped from the school and lived his life the best he could despite living in constant fear of what may or may not come. His expiration date is still unknown and thanks to a run in with Erasers- he isn't sure if he'll ever truely learn such a vital piece of information- and thanks to Shizuo, he isn't sure if he's any closer to finding out.</p><p>Preveiw: He knew exactly how he looked, it was the conclusion he had come to years ago- either and avenging angel or a nightmare from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He ran through the woods, his bare feet hitting every rock and up pointed stick there was.

He wasn't paying attention though. He had to get away. He had to run as far as his legs would take him. To a clearing or a cliff or somewhere. He just had to get away from the sounds of growling and barking behind him. Erasers (a lupine-human hybrid genetically engineered by mad scientist) and mutts (actually dogs, not genetic hybrids like himself and the Erasers) were only a few yards away and gaining speed. They were closing the distance so fast.

For most kids' while they're only 12 years-old, the situation would have been considered a nightmare, a bad dream. For Izaya Orihara, this was his life and his escape.

The lab gown that they had put on him instead of actually clothes was loose on him from not eating as much as he should considering how much calories he burned just breathing.

Perks of being an escape lab experiment and mutant freak. Now in theatres everywhere. He thought, bringing a smile on his face as he continued to run.

It wasn't long before he saw light break through the trees and his speed picked up with anticipation. Maybe he had struck a gold mine and found his way to a clearing...or not. Try a canyon that dropped about 300 feet straight down into what might have been a shallow river. Though, he was still pleased with the outcome considering his other options of going back to the hell hole they called the School or being eaten alive by the Erasers.

The Erasers and dogs were only two yards away, he had to act. Now. His wings snapped open and he dived downwards, leaving screaming Erasers and barking mutts behind him.

A smile had found its way to his face as he changed his position and his wings did a down stroke, shooting strait up. He looked over at his wings, never having got the chance to marvel at the raven black feathers that reflected the sunlight almost making him look like an avenging angel as he flew. It wasn't long before he found a cross winds that lead away from the school and he allowed it to lead his way. With a wingspan of 10 feet from tip to tip he'd need to take a break soon but, he didn't care. He was free and he knew where his family was.

-

It was nearly three weeks after his great escape and Izaya found himself standing in front of a door about twice the size of himself and that was saying a lot considering at 13 (his birthday was a week after he escaped) he was nearly 5'0" (he was about 4'11"). He gulped some while adjusting the clothes he "borrowed" from a teenager walking around earlier, a red t-shirt (which he cut slits in for his wings), a short black jacket, and black jeans. He also helped himself to the boy's wallet that had a chain, hooking to his front belt loop. It was a decent outfit. He found himself pressing his wings close to his body, feeling constantly paranoid that someone could see them.

It took him nearly 10 minutes before he finally worked up the nerve to knock on the door. It wasn't long before he heard two pairs of feet coming to the door. As the door creaked open slightly, he looked down to find two girls looking up at him. They were identical and were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hello." His voice seemed to jump two octaves as he spoke and Izaya cleared his throat quickly. "Hi. My name is Iza-"

"Mairu? Kururi? Who's at the door?" A woman's voice came from behind the twins and Izaya jumped some as both girls ran to the voice. Izaya heard talking before the woman appeared and his heart speed up. She looked so much like him. Her hair was a lightshade of brown unlike his black hair but, their facial features and hazel/crimson-brown eyes matched near perfectly. She was staring at him just like he was staring at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Orihara. My name is Iz-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Izaya Orihara. Born May 4th. Blood Type is O. I know who my son is." Izaya felt himself smile some until she spoke again. "I also know I got 1,000,000 yen from that company for him." His face fell and he would have started to sob like a child if he hadn't taught himself better while he was in the School. "Come in."

Izaya looked up at her and nodded some as she stepped aside to let him in. The woman waved the two girls off before they could ask to many questions and lead Izaya to a different room where he sat on a leather couch and she sat in a chair across from him. He didn't look up to meet her eyes as she looked him over again. His shoulders sagged slightly as he sat.

This was his mother? Someone he dreamed of meeting and living with so he could have a fairly normal life? He demanded that the School fix their systems and checked their records because this was bullshit.Though, even if he didn't want to admit it, the fact of their relation was evident. This was his mother and those girls that answered the door were obviously his little sisters.

"So," The woman started first and he found himself looking up. "Izaya Orihara. You should be what, 15 or 16 now, right?"

"I'm only 13." Izaya spoke softly to keep his voice from cracking but, loud enough for her to hear him speak.

The woman's eyes widened some and she laughed slightly. "Really? You don't look it. I guess that's what the avian genetics do, huh?"

Izaya's eyes widened and he stood up, glaring at her. "You knew?"

"Of course." She chuckled some looked at him with a smug look on her face. "Why wouldn't I know?"

"And so you sold me off to those...those demons?!" His voice rose to a scream as he spoke. Her face didn't waver as she leaned forward some.

"Without a second thought about it." Izaya felt as if someone shot him in the chest. He let himself sink back into the couch, putting his elbows on his knees, and burying his face in his hands. "You can stay if you want. We have an extra room upstairs by Mairu and Kururi's room."

Izaya scoffed some and he let out a dark laugh. "And why exactly would I want to stay with a woman who sold me for only a 1,000,000 yen?"

"Because, Izaya, this woman has a room for you while you need someplace to go and enough money to feed you while you are starving. And let the selling you thing go. It just makes someone pity you and pity doesn't suit you to well. The others only went for 10,000 yen. At least I put a decent price on you." Her voice held an icy tone. "Deal or no deal?"

Izaya sat silently before he spoke. "What's the catch?" The woman grinned and nodded some.

"You're smart. Good. You can only stay until you go to Rira Academy. I can say you've been staying with your uncle since you were five and started school in another country. Do you know any other languages?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I can speak Russian... I don't really know how though..." He didn't lift his head to see her nod.

"Okay, then." She picked up her cell phone. "For right now, you'll be attending a local middle school. Also, keep whatever those scientist did to you a secret, got it?"

"Wouldn't dream of anything different..." He muttered some and his mother gave him a look he could pinpoint somewhere between disgust and hate.

"Go to your room and get cleaned up. Dinner is at six." Izaya stood, bowing slightly and leaving to his room.

The second the door closed behind him, he collapsed. Why did this happen to him? What happened to the idea of mom's being nice and kind and over all wonderful people? How the hell could he end up with the woman who sold him off with the knowledge of what would happen to him?

He slumped against the door and sighed. At least he was safe. For now, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be completely honest I wrote this story some time back, but never finished it. I'm reposting it here in hopes to finish it or work on it soon. I'm saying this because the next ones are kinda fillers so I wouldn't jump straight to Izaya as adult. They kinda help the story along, i'm just to lazy to do to much with them. I'm just gonna post the next bunch of chapters because I can.

The first day of school for Izaya was hell to say the least. Walking in the place, wearing the god forsaken uniform that was required nearly made him have a heart attack. He wasn’t allowed to wear a jacket. The minute the man told him something about the blazer Izaya's back turned to the window behind him, ready to run. Normally, it was either fight or flight and Izaya wasn’t trained enough to go for the first option yet.

His mother raised her right palm, quickly catching the man’s attention as a sly grin formed across her face. “Mr. Kawaguchi- Please understand that Izaya is immensely…shy. He was bullied in his last couple of schools in Russia, he uses his jacket as a way to shield himself from…attacks. We believe that he may never truly grow out of protecting himself in such a way even unto adulthood.”

The man stared at his mother for a moment, as if he were trying to processes what she was say before his mind finally caught up with his ears and his mouth made an ‘o’ shape. “Yes, that makes perfect since. Thank you for informing me of his condition, Ms. Orihara.” The end of Kyouko’s mouth twitched as she smiled.

“Yes, of course. I must be going.” She turned, her hair moving swiftly behind her as she did so.

“Y-yes, of course. Your son is in good hands, Ms. Orihara. Your son is in good hands.” The man stammered out the first bit of his sentence, quickly trying to cover it up with the rest of his response. Izaya's suspensions of his mother hearing it were confirmed with her response.

"Of course he is, Mr. Kawaguchi. That’s why he’s here.”

Of course it wasn’t.

-

“Have you heard of Shizu-chan?” The girl next to him squeaked out, causing him to look over at her. He stood a few inches above the dark-haired girl. Her doe brown eyes were big with what almost seemed like fear as she looked at him. He felt his wings tighten to his back.

“No…I haven’t who is that?” Izaya spoke quietly so he wouldn’t scare the small girl, who already seemed terrified to make human contact much less talk to him. He nearly let out a noise of surprise as she took a seat next to him.

“There’s this student, named Shizu-chan. They’re really strong. I saw Shizu-chan rip a stop sign from the ground the other day and throw it a couple guys. And the day before that, Shizu-chan picked a desk up and threw it clean out the window and across the school yard…” Izaya nodded some, almost taking the girl’s shyness as an act because of how much she just spoke.

“Hmm…Shizu-chan…I’ll have to meet her.” Izaya spoke to himself and as the girl opened her mouth her mouth to say something, but the teacher walked in to start class. She quickly closed her mouth and ran to her desk.

-

The brunette girl laughed some as he spoke about the infamous ‘Shizu-chan’ he heard about nearly four years ago.

“Shizuo isn’t a girl. He’s a guy. He goes to umm… I don’t know. Though, I think he’s supposed to go to Raira Academy next year.” She took a drag of her cigarette. “At least that’s what I’ve heard”

Izaya looked at the brunette; her long hair was in a messy bun as she looked strait ahead of her. Her father was the principal of his old middle school, a Kawaguchi girl. The girls in the Kawaguchi family were known for causing…problems to say the least. They were known for joining woman gangs or dating boys that could be found in colored gangs around Ikebukuro. Yumi Kawaguchi was different from the most of her family. She smoked and that was about as bad as she got. She detested the idea of color gangs and referred to them as ‘junior high kids playing cops and robbers without the cops.’

“Wait- The person who told me about her- him, called him ‘Shizu-chan’.” Izaya glanced at her and a grin spread across the girl’s face as she turned her head to look at him.

“You were a kid, Orihara, and so was the girl who told you about him. You probably scared the shit out of her, you can be intimidating.” Yumi looked at him, the edge of her mouth quirked up in a side smirk.

“I was twelve at the time. I couldn’t have been to intimidating.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Yumi burst into laughter, bending over and holding her cigarette as to not burn herself.

"Tell that bull to someone else, Izaya! In case you haven’t noticed, I know you! I know who you are and how you work! I’m the only person who does beside Kyouko!” Izaya flinch at his mother’s name, making Yumi quite down.

It was silent for some time before she spoke again.

“You started your job already, huh?” Her voice was so quite, it surprised him. “You started your whole informant thing…”

"Yeah…” His reply came softly as he looked at her and she smiled sadly.

"Can you do me a favor…? Like off the books- no charge. As something to get you more worked into the whole thing.” The brunette’s eyes were looked on the brick next to Izaya's head, never making eye contact with him.

“What is it, Yumi?” It was strange, calling her by her first name. It was something that they rarely did and if it was the case than they were arguing.

“Can you find my mom…? Or like…where she is? Or even a picture of her..? I only have one, a picture. It was taken before I was born and my dad never talks about her..” Yumi finally moved to looked at Izaya, he eyes sparkling with tears that brimmed at the ends of her lashes. “Can you do that for me…?”

Izaya looked at Yumi, long and hard. She never spoke about her mother, just like he never spoke about his father. The other person had the parent that one was missing and those present parents weren’t exactly saints. It was how their relationship worked so well, it was their ignorance never showed in front of others.

“I’ll do it. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation. It was the only thing Izaya could think about as he walked to his apartment. It wasn't a shabby run down thing like most students in Rira would have. It was big enough for him to have two roommates if he needed the money, which he didn't. He was an Orihara and Ikebukuro's best and wealthiest informant, money was of no issue for him.It probably helped that with his avian genetics he had wings, raptor vision, raptor hearing, and the ability to throw knives fast enough that most people couldn't register he even moved to begin with.

His mother hadn't brought up the fact that she'd still support him once he was out of the house until he graduated, he didn't expect her to even though she did. He guessed this was her way to make up for selling him when he was just an infant.

His abilities also came in handy while he played a game. It was a dangerous game that was more fun than having Erasers on his tail at the school. He played this game with Shizuo Heiwajima. He grinned some at the thought. For once he was able to make someone else's life Hell and not have it effect his own. It was just amazing. He finally had power that he never planned to let go- It was to valuable to him.

And that's not to say for his plans during the graduation ceremony.

He sighed as his back hit that newest addition to his loft, a computer chair that allowed him to spin as he pleased (which he did quite often enough that he was use to the sensation of it). The raven haired individual tilted his head back, resting his head on the black leather with his eyes shut. The best part of having his own apartment was the silence that came with it. Which was also the most unsettling.

He sat there for a second, taking in the the silence he could before a curt knock came from his door.

"It's open." His voice came out in a singsong manner as he pulled his wings tight against his body. His body tensed, ready for whoever or whatever may walk through into his home. When Shiki walked in, he was torn somewhere in between relaxation and discontent. Which was a normal feeling he had around the older male.

"How was school?" Shiki kept his eyes on Izaya as he strode forward, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Izaya shouldn't be surprised by the question, it was so much like Shiki to still address him as a child. And constantly remind him he is one.

"It's getting better. I'm graduating tomorrow. They have a ceremony planned, which seems pointless to me." Izaya sat up more, pulling his chair close to his computer as Shiki smirked some.

"It's about time. Once you're out of there, you will have more time for work. Keeping up straight A's and a steady job seems tiring. How do you sleep at night knowing you have more targets on your back than half the members of the Awakusu-kai?" He sat down lazily on Izaya's couch, not bothering to light his cigarette, knowing the smoke would only bother the informant.

"Not including you?" Izaya's smirk spread across his face like a wildfire as he glanced at Shiki. "On a king-sized mattress with feather pillows." That drew a laugh out the Awakusu-kai member, his head tilting back letting it bellow out of him.

"Just watch your back, Orihara . I don't need to go looking for a new informant any time soon. You may be expensive, but your the best around here."

Izaya grinned and spun lazily as Shiki watched. "Trust me, I don't plan to go anywhere any time soon."


	4. Chapter 4

n't he heard from them in 11 years? Had they been watching him from afar? Were they studying him without him knowing it?

Nothing about him has really changed since he escaped except he had reached his full height of 5'9" and his wingspan was now 15 feet from tip to tip. And naturally there were your normal everyday 'person getting older' changes but, that was it.

Were they waiting for him to just kill over? He shivered at the thought. That was one thing he hadn't learned in 11 years of freedom and it was probably the most important thing, his expiration date. The Erasers only lived to be five or six years-old from start to finish. The longest other lab experiments lasted was five or six days. Sometimes they were lucky and got to have their first meal before expiring. 

Izaya sat, staring at his computer desktop until he heard a knock on the door, he made a face. He had sent his last client home maybe an hour ago. He stood from his chair, slipping on his signature fur-lined jacket to hide his wings that were pressed tightly to his body as he walked to the door, opening it.

"Hello?" He looked at the three men standing at his door as he spoke, glaring at them lightly. They looked like male supermodels. Why the hell were they standing at his door? Just as the brunet man standing directly in front of him was about to speak, a blonde woman ran up to have one of the lackeys turn to talk to her. As the man turned, Izaya noticed numbers printed on the back of the man's neck, which was slightly hidden by ruffled blond hair. It was an expiration date.

"Erasers." Was the only thing that came out of Izaya's mouth before the people in front of him started to transform to wolves and he bolted into his apartment, getting ready to slip off his jacket until the man he was talking to, now fully wolf, pinned him to the ground with a nasty growl.

Izaya let out and involuntary yelp as he slipped his knife from his pocket, slashing at the man on top of him. He let himself grin as the blade made contact with the wolf's snout, cutting just above the eyes.

Naturally he could take on an Eraser or two on his own but, the four in front of him plus how ever many else they had- he needed help. And needless to say, he got what he wished for.


	5. Chapter 5

If you had told Izaya that one day he'd see Shizuo Heiwajima and be thankful, he'd kindly laugh in your face and tell you to scram. He hated Shizuo with as much hate as he could muster for one human, but, at last, Shizuo wasn't a human. He was a monster, which Izaya could relate to. Though, when he saw a familiar bartender outfit and mess of blond hair, relief filled every part of him.

"What the hell?" A gruff voice he was all to familiar with sounded louder in the seemingly silent apartment, and Izaya actually smiled.

"Well, I could explain and possibly be killed by my new friends here or you could help me get rid of these guys and try to kill me afterwards." His voice didn't sound nearly as confident as he would have hoped, but Shizuo responded (almost) in the way he would have wanted.

"Help you? Why the hell would I do that? I don't know what you got yourself into, Izaya, but I was on my way to kick your ass so I might as well let these guys do it for me." He laughed directly in Izaya's face, taking a small step forward. Izaya's eyes scanned behind him, grinning some as he saw two Erasers edge their way behind Shizuo quietly. He also to notice to the fact that the number of Erasers had effectively doubled with Shizuo's appearance.

"Why help? Well, my dear Shizu-chan, you've seen something you weren't suppose to. So, turn around and start hitting someone!" He kept his voice in it's natural melody until an Eraser jumped forward towards the brute, causing his voice to jump an octave. He watch as Shizuo turned, his whole body moving like a finely tuned machine running smoothly, and his fist meeting the Eraser's jaw, sending him flying into the wall- cracking the plaster and most likely damage to the wall behind it.

Every Eraser in the room seemed frozen in their place, unaware of the new beast laid out before them and gave Izaya enough time to knock the man off of him. He got to his feet, throwing a knife into the man's forehead and watched him hit the floor with a loud thump. He got his pocket knife back in his Palm, moving in closer to Shizuo. The blond seemed to understand and corporate, moving the back to Izaya's as the glanced around the room.

"Never thought I'd be trying to watching your back, I always pictured myself stabbing it." He would have kept his usual tone if he didn't know the true threat the beast around them posed, but Shizuo didn't seem wavered.

"Shut it, flea. Once we get out of here, I'm killing your smarmy little ass." That forced a laugh out of Izaya and he count help thinking 'if ' as he slowly started to slide his jackets of his shoulders, moving to his right to position Shizuo facing the window.

"Send one of them out that middle window, it should be a big enough gap for us to get out." He slipped one arm out his jacket, keeping his knife steady as the Erasers looked at one another to figure out what they're plan of attack was. "I'm not asking for you to trust me, just do that and I'll have you where you'd like to be and I'll be out of your poorly dyed hair."

Shizuo scoffed and took a small step forward, triggering an Eraser to launch itself at the brute, only to be sent flying- glass shattering around it before it plummeted to the Earth below. Before the other Erasers could react to the incident, Izaya unfurled his wings. They stretched out to their full length, the sun casting a shadow on the floor in front of him as the raven feathers settled neatly into their proper place after being scrunched up all day.

"What the-?" He let out a chuckle as a few Erasers took a few steps back from him, Shizuo shifting his weight away from Izaya as well. He knew exactly how he looked, it was the conclusion he had come to years ago- either and avenging angel or a nightmare from hell.

"Later." He closed his wings, keeping his jacket in hand as he pushed Shizuo to the window. "Jump." Surprisingly the blonde didn't argue and did just that as Izaya followed, hissing slightly at the glass meet the flesh of his left wing. He cursed and grabbed Shizuo's outstretched hand before letting his wings open, gasping in pain as the force pulled him up, making the cut in his wing open more. He pulled Shizuo up towards himself a bit more, his jacket shifting it's way to the blonde's possession before Izaya could get a good grip.

Once they were flying as steady as he could manage despite the extra weight and injury, he glanced at his wing to assess the damage. Needless to say, he wouldn't be able to fly to much longer. The "cut" turned out to be more of a half-inch deep gash, already dripping blood below them. He swore and looked at down at Shizuo. "I'm going to try to pull you up a bit, I need you to try and position my jacket on my wing."

"Are you- you know what? Never mind. I swear if we weren't a hundred feet above the ground I'd beat the crap outta you. Where the hell are we going anyway?" Izaya began shifting Shizuo up to his wing, the other male oddly skittish in the air. 

 

"I didn't think that through actually." Izaya hated to admit his incompetence to anyone, much less Shizuo. He winced slightly as Shizuo's body tensed, normally a sign of something getting ready to be thrown, but nothing was available to the angered brute.

 

"Are you joking? Are you seriously fucking with me right now, Izaya? What the-" He drop his sentence and made a few choice angered noises and he shifted the jacket on Izaya's wound, forming a makeshift bandage. "Well, we might as well head to Shinra's place considering you're-"

"No. Its to close and obvious. I have him on call, if I show up at his doorstep- I'll just lead the Erasers to him. I can fly a bit farther out. Somewhere I wouldn't normally go. Wait.. isn't your-" Izaya shifted his wing, unconsciously turning in the direction of his ideal hideout.

"No- Fuck- Izaya! You are not dragging them in this! I will kill you!" Shizuo started the squirm, causing Izaya to loss his grip slightly. Shizuo dropped a few feet, only to be caught by Izaya again. As the blond cursed, gripping onto Izaya tightly, the informant was practically crying from the pain spreading through his body.

"We don't have many other options, Shizuo! Call your parents!" He had lost his cool. He knew that for sure, but so did Shizuo when he freaked out over the heights thing. "Just... call them, okay? When we get there,you can call Shinra and Shinra can come fix me up and I'll fly out of there and be out of your hair." He regained some of his composure, his voice holding annoyance, but he was sure Shizuo wouldn't let go of the fact Izaya lost it so easily.

"Fine." He shifted around, pulling out his traffic cone coloured cell phone. As he looked for the number his parents used, he glanced up at Izaya. "How did you know where my parents live?" It was an understandable question, but Izaya had to chuckle.

"You've known where I've lived since Rira. As I recall, you showed up to my family's doorstep in an attempt to 'beat the shit out of me', as I recall. That's how you meet Mairu and Kururi. You don't think I kept tabs on you also?" He pushed his wings down, wincing some, but realized the had to get up higher. He watched as Shizuo shifted his weight to Izaya's right, obviously not enjoying their distance from the ground. The blond got on the phone, trying to keep the wind from interrupting his conversation, hanging up soon after.

"Okay. You're lucky those things are after my ass or I would have killed you sooner." He let out an annoyed noise, which Izaya could only identify as something Shizuo was capable of. "My ma is home, she said we're welcome, just don't make a fool of yourself- got it?" The bodyguard was obviously trying to sound threatening, but with the way he was handling himself as high as they were, Izaya just chuckled.

"Understandable. Just hang on tight and we'll be there soon." Izaya tried to spread his wings a bit and speed up, partially successful, but not without pain shooting through his left side.

It was going to be a long flight.


	6. Chapter 6

They landed just down the road from Shizuo's childhood home and the blonde was practically strangling Izaya as they walked towards the house. Izaya had his jacket back on, thankful for the chilly air as he kept his wings pressed against him despite the pain.

"Look, flea, my dad isn't home and my ma is the only one there. I haven't seen her in a while so don't make an ass of yourself while you're there, got it?" Shizuo held his finger in Izaya's face and the informant only rolled his eyes.

"Despite what you may believe, I know how to behave. I'm not some uncultured oaf." Izaya pushed Shizuo's hand out of his face and started walking a bit faster towards the house. Shizuo followed up behind him.

"I only told her that I had a friend with me, she might act a bit-" Izaya cut him off before he could speak.

"Surprised? Trust me, I would be too." Shizuo growled, grabbing his shoulder and injured wing in his hand. Izaya let out an involuntary yelp, causing Shizuo to move his hand away from Izaya. He seemed a bit sorry, but held his finger in Izaya's face anyway.

"Watch your mouth. I'm not kicking your smarmy little ass right now because-"

"'Those things back there are after you too.' I know, I know. You just keep repeating yourself." He snapped a bit, but all with good reason. He had been listening to Shizuo complain since they started their flight to his parent's home and he was injured, which was still bleeding he may add because he kept reopening the wound as they flew.

All he wanted was for Shizuo to call Shinra so he could leave, but it seemed like he wasn't going to get his wish just yet. It would seem he had to hang around Shizuo's parents until Shinra got there, which would probably take forever.

They walked in silence, Shizuo had already assured him they were close to his childhood dwelling. "What the Fuck is the difference between going to Shinra's house to get fixed up and coming with me anyway? I'd rather not put up with your annoying ass." Shizuo was trying so hard to sound more annoyed than curious, but Izaya could easily pick out the differences in his tone.

He had to admit, when the vending machine was taken out the equation and a life threatening secret was added in, Shizuo wasn't to bad to talk to.

"Well, first off, I actually like Shinra. Believe it or not, I consider him a... friend. I don't have many of those, as you already know." Shizuo nodded with Izaya's statement.

"Trust me, everyone does." Izaya gave him a weak glare, not willing to put up the effort to actually have force behind it.

"Anyway, another reason is that he lives a lot closer to my house- which would easily give away my location. At least here it is far enough out that we wouldn't be followed easily." Izaya took to looking at the house along the road, all of them having that special home feeling to them.

"Okay, makes sense. I guess." Shizuo had been dangling an unused cigarette in between his lips as they walked and Izaya had taken to trying to figure out why. He had com to the conclusion that it was out of mere habit, or Shizuo had simply forgotten to light it. Either way, he was glad that Shizuo had enough decency to not smoke around a nonsmoker.

"So, anyway... When we get there I can just disappear into the back or whatever and you can call Shinra. Once he comes and fixes me up, I'll be on my way. No need for us to interact more than we need to." Izaya heard the blonde next to him bellow out a laugh. It was rather loud, deep and, surprisingly enough, genuine.

"That's true enough. I'll call Shinra as soon as we get over there. I don't want you to actually hold a conversation with my ma." He had a grin plastered to his face (a nice grin not the "I'm going to kill you any enjoy it" grin), and Izaya couldn't help but, notice it fit his face rather nicely.

Wait, what. No. Blood loss is driving me crazy. His body betrayed his mind as he looked back over to Shizuo, a small disappointment setting in his chest when he notice his grin was gone. Yeah, blood loss.

Once they got to the door, Shizuo's grin had officially turned into a frown as he knocked.

Izaya waited patiently and quietly, honestly curious to see what Shizuo's mother was like- having never actually see or meet her face to face before. He was sure she knew a lot about him, given that Shizuo wasn't exactly the quietest person who he was angry.

He never expected who came to the door, almost demanding to get Shizuo's birth certificate check, because the little, graying brunette woman that smelled like backing cookies and peppermint was in no possible Shizuo Heiwajima's mother.

She greeted her son with the biggest smile possible and a hug that actually made she seem like she was still bugged than he was, despite a foot in height difference. And Shizuo seemed genuinely happy to see her as well, a sweet smile was plastered on his face (which Izaya concluded was his favorite facial expression on the other.

The woman shuffled them both inside and before Izaya could bee line for the bathroom, he was pushed into the kitchen by Shizuo's mother. He sat down at the table, as she had insisted as Shizuo walked off to use the phone.

"So, you're the famous Izaya? No offence, but I expected someone a little... bigger I guess. Are you hungry, dear?" Before he could decline she was already in the refrigerator, gathering food. "We need to put some meat on those bones."

"Actually, I have a very fast metabolism. If I were to eat now it would be like-" She slammed a pitcher of ice cold water on the table, effectively making Izaya shut his mouth.

"No excuses. I have some left over spaghetti that will have to do, okay, dear?" Izaya nodded and she smiled pleasantly as she began to heat up the food. "Anyway, about you and my baby, what's the real story? I mean, you don't just up and try to kill someone, right?"

Izaya stayed at the table and smirked some, shaking his head a bit. "I've had an... interesting life, to say the least. I never meant to actually kill Shizuo... This sounds horrible, but I always found it fun- I still do. Running away with Shizuo, going toe-to-toe with the strongest man in Ikebukuro... it has a special... adrenaline rush to it you can't find anywhere else..."

She nodded along to his words, taking in every detail as if she was use to hearing rambling, which she was with Shizuo. It wasn't long before he had a plate of food in front of him and she patted his back.

"Eat up." She simply stated and Izaya nodded, freezing when she kissed the top of his head so... motherly. It was about then that Sizuo came in and rolled his eyes at the plate of food in front of the brunette.

"Ma, you can't try to fatten up everyone that comes over." His mother huffed at bit, smiling up at her son and patted his arm before smiling towards Izaya and going in the other room.

Shizuo looked at Izaya as the smaller male began eating and sighed some. "Shinra said he's on his way. Once he gets here. You can be about your merry way,flea."

It was good news, he could leave soon... but why did he feel sad? He didn't know.


End file.
